


Up-Left-B

by TalkingAnimals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline, brief conversations about death & murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingAnimals/pseuds/TalkingAnimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry if you liked this fic, I took it off because I wasn't super thrilled about the writing and knowing some people view this characters as explicitly 13-16 made me question how much I need to have it up. I read homestuck when I was much younger and I understand that for many if us these characters have grown with us but I'm still not totally sure if I want to focus on stories like this. Message me if you want a copy I really appreciate the support people have offered for my writing which is why I want to keep this up with all the nice feedback I've gotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up-Left-B

**Author's Note:**

> For context, I write all of these fics from the perspective of them being around 19 when they enter the game. A lot of homestuck & especially meteorstuck fandom stuff resonates with me wrt stuff I went through in my early 20's, especially the stuff that Dave struggles with, so that's kind of the reason I want to write these in the first place & the angle I write these characters from.

Hey there's no fanfic here anymore I'm just keeping this up so I can save the comments. Go give my Rosemary fic some love instead if you want something to read :''')


End file.
